Favors Asked
by PernDragonrider
Summary: Tommy has a favor to ask of Jason. Drabble written for the challenge at the forum Power Exchange under the topic Challenges.


**Favors Asked**

By: PernDragonrider

Disclaimer: I own nothing that looks even remotely like Power Rangers; however I do claim ownership of the plot to this tale.

A/N: Drabble written in response to the challenge posted in the "Power Exchange" forum here on Challenge terms, 750 words or less using the prompt "You want what?" Hope you enjoy it. Pern. Now onto the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tommy Oliver stood outside the home of his best friend; no nix that, his brother, Jason Lee Scott. _"I can't believe I'm going to ask him this favor."_ Tommy thought as he slowly climbed the three steps to the front door of a home he knew as well as his own. He watched with trepidation as his hand rose, seemingly of it's own accord and rang the bell.

Tommy swallowed very nervously as he heard Jason's voice calling out happily to his parents, "I'll get the door." Then before he had a chance to chicken out and runaway, Jason was opening the door and his smile widened even more when he saw Tommy standing on the steps.

"What's up, bro?" Jason asked as he opened the door wider so that Tommy could come inside.

"I need a favor, Jase." Tommy said so quietly that Jason had to strain to hear him. "I don't want to ask it here in the middle of your living room. Can we go someplace a little more private, please?"

Jason turned and motioned Tommy toward the stairs as he turned and raised his voice so his mother and father, in the kitchen could hear him. He shook his head, almost sadly, as he watched Tommy practically fly up the stairs and into his bedroom just to the right at the top. "Tommy was at the door. We're going up to my room to talk."

"Okay, Jason." His mother answered as Jason took the steps two at the time. He entered his bedroom to find Tommy pacing nervously back and forth across the floor. Tommy's eyes were nearly wide with panic when Jason opened the door and entered his bedroom.

"Sit, Tommy." Jason said lightly as he sat on his bed and patted a place near him but not right next to him. "Sit, bro, and talk to me. You know you can ask me anything and I'll do my best to help. So what's this favor you need?"

Tommy paced for a few more minutes as Jason sat and waited patiently. Both of them knew that Tommy would eventually work through his nerves and then he'd be ready to talk with his best friend, nay brother of the soul. After about five minutes, Tommy sighed and flopped down on the end of Jason's bed. His eyes were filled with both worry and fear and it tore at Jason's heart that something had twisted his best friend into the state he was currently. "I need a huge favor, Jase." Tommy said finally and still very quietly.

"You know I'll do anything I can to help you out, bro." Jason replied truthfully. "Just ask already. I won't get mad at anything you have to ask of me. We're brothers, maybe not of blood, but of the heart."

"I know you're not going to like this favor, Jase." Tommy said sadly. "The favor I want is going to shock the hell outta you."

"So it shocks me, so what, bro." Jason said with a small smile in his voice yet his expression was serious. "Come on, Tom. We could always talk about everything. Ask already. You've piqued my curiosity with that last line and you know it."

"It's a really big favor, Jase, and I'm not sure I should even be asking you." Tommy said as he started smiling again; but Jason couldn't see or hear the smile in his best friend's voice because Tommy had turned his back to him and hung his feet over the end of the bed.

"Ask me already." Jason growled in mock anger as he placed his large, strong hands on Tommy's shoulder and squeezed gently as he shook his 'bro' lightly to emphasize his point.

"All right, bro." Tommy said still hiding the smile that was slowly spreading over his entire face. "The favor I need to ask of you is this. Will you come back to the team, again? We need ya, bro."

"You want what?" Jason roared in shock even as a huge smile was spreading over his own face. Both young men laughed together as Jason relaxed and started laughing. His answer was garbled with laughter, but Tommy understood him perfectly. "Always, bro. You need me I'm there."

XXXXXXXXXX The End XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: This story just jumped into my brain after an IM conversation with a really good friend I've made here at Her name is CamFan4Ever and I hope you break that writer's block soon girlfriend. Hope you enjoyed this little tale of how Tommy possibly went about asking Jason to return to the team as the Gold Ranger. Please, read and drop me a review. Your comments and criticisms are always appreciated. Thanks a bunch, Pern.


End file.
